Your Dream Girl
by faunling
Summary: Audrey x Agent Cooper fanfic (That originally started as a writing warm-up)


There she stood, saddle shoes and stockings, swaying slightly to some infinite soundtrack that played in her head. Her eyes slowly opened and found themselves on me, twin sapphires, glowing mischievously to match that half bitten lower lip. I knew that in this moment now is how I always will remember her.

"Good morning, Colonel Cooper."

She knew my title was just Agent Cooper, but she loved to tease.

I gave her a knowing smile. "Good morning, Audrey."

"I got your coffee for you. Black as midnight on a moonless night." She recited, beaming.

"Perfect. Why don't you join me?"

She nodded and followed me to the table near the window, sitting across from me. Her nails were painted cherry red, just like her lips. I watched her trace the edge of her coffee cup with her index finger, circling it and staring into its warm blackness like a fortune teller scries a crystal ball.

I immediately took a sip of coffee to ground myself. Strong, full-bodied, and damn fine, as expected.

"You know…" She began, her eyes never moving from her cup, "I've been having these strange dreams lately. It's really interesting."

"Dreams?"

"Mmhm."

"Care to explain?"

Her hands fell and she seemed to sigh. "It's a little embarrassing."

"Audrey, you're under no pressure to explain to me the contents of your dreams, but I am your friend, remember? I don't want you to be afraid of telling me anything, especially your dreams."

She relaxed a little, eyes fluttering back up to me expectantly.

"Dreams reveal a lot about the nature of a person. They show our fears, our desires, our –"

She instantly looked away.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Well, that's exactly it. That's why I…" Her voice trailed off into nothingness.

I extended my hand across the table and touched hers.

"You have nothing to be afraid of, Audrey."

Her breath seemed to catch in her throat. Her small hands trembled slightly beneath mine.

"Could I talk to you about this somewhere else?" She whispered.

I really had only time for coffee, but I couldn't tell her that now.

"Of course."

* * *

I opened the door to my room and allowed her to enter first. She immediately sat down upon my bed, and I took a place beside her.

Immediately I was brought back to the moment I found her in my bed that night, naked and vulnerable, cheeks red with tears. "So do you want me to leave or what?" She had said, clutching the sheets to cover her bare chest.

I recall my heart pounding, the effort of keeping my voice still as her floral perfume beckoned me back to the pillow she rested her curls upon, my eyes burning at the very sight of her.

"What I want and what I need are two different things, Audrey."

I replayed that moment over and over. Yes, two entirely different things. What I wanted was obvious, but what I needed was something vague and hard to reach, and finding that answer often felt like searching through static on an old radio. That didn't matter much now as I sat beside her.

She folded her hands into her lap. "Well, you see…"

"Yes, Audrey?"

"The dreams were about you."

My pulse quickened, but I remained composure.

"What about me?"

She paused, growing flushed.

"You said dreams show our desires."

The look on her face was the very same as when I found her in my bed.

"When a man joins the bureau, he takes an oath to uphold certain values. Values that he's sworn to live by. This is wrong, Audrey, we both know it." I had told her. The way she sank under those words…

I shook myself back to the present.

"Audrey…"I began haltingly, not quite sure where I was headed.

"I know, I know." She interrupted. "You're an agent of the FBI, and I'm a high school girl. We've been through this before." She shook her head, looking defeated. "I knew it was stupid."

I didn't notice until this moment how much closer were were sitting from when we first entered the room. Even now as I recognized this pull, I couldn't stop myself from leaning closer to the warmth radiating from her body, gently gravitating towards me.

What I want and what I need. How little that all meant as her pleading eyes flickered from my mouth back to my gaze.

And within that very moment, my lips melted into hers.

She gasped softly into my open mouth, her hand gripping my shoulder to stabilize herself. I could practically feel electricity crackle as our mouths pulled away, if only briefly, before colliding again and again.

Her delicate hands eagerly slid down the length of my back as she embraced me. I caressed her cheek, guiding her closer to me. Every movement was hazy, as though trapped in a dreamlike trance. Nothing felt real in that moment but her skin.

And then, with one swift, explosive movement, she pulled me on top of her, breathless and panting with desire. Each tantalizing kiss only further awakened my desire, growing more passionate with each slowly passing second.

My hand migrated carefully up her skirt until I felt the lace of her panties. I ran my finger across the fabric a few times, slowly, before pulling them off.

Audrey sat up and removed her blouse, frantically undoing each button before tossing it on the other side of the bed. I pressed my lips against her neck as I reached around and unclasped her bra for her, tasting her heightened pulse.

Aggressively, I tore away the last barrier of clothing between us and lowered her back down beneath me, staring at her body in wonder for a few moments before I explored every inch of it. No part went untouched, both with my hands and my mouth. I traced along her collarbones and flicked her nipples with the tip of my tongue before gently sucking on her pale breasts, causing a whimper to escape her. My teeth bit playfully at her ribs, her hands gripping the bed sheets with anticipation as she watched. The heat between us grew unbearable, but I savored each sensation and expression she granted, cheeks full of fire and lipstick already smeared.

I grabbed her legs and wrapped them around my body.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Audrey?"

The fervor behind her kiss on my open mouth was answer enough.

I pushed the tip of my cock inside her. She gasped with pleasure and smiled, her nails barely grazing my shoulders. I couldn't keep myself from moaning and I pushed into her all the way.

Audrey then drove her nails into me, causing me to sigh lustfully and bury my face into her neck. I grabbed her hips roughly, pushing and pulling her against my body, fucking her with a pent up desire that had haunted not only her dreams, but secretly mine as well.

In no time, the pace quickened, and I relished each sound she made and all the scratches she drew down my spine. In response, I thrust into her harder, grunting. Her shaky breath was warm against my blushing skin.

"Cooper!" She moaned. "Cooper!" Her only prayer, echoed in a hot whisper pressed against my ear. Nothing on earth was more beautiful than my name in her mouth, the ample curves of her tight body, the burning sensation of her fingernails on my shoulder blades, the friction of our bodies together.

Still holding onto her hips, I turned her over and began to fuck her roughly from behind. Her arms and legs begin to shake and she struggled to keep her back arched while I pounded into her. The bed began to rock as I continuously rammed my cock inside of her. She let out a loud cry of pleasure, writhing beneath me.

Each movement bore more intensity. My body hummed with ecstasy, her tight cunt contracting as I pounded into her deeply. I could feel her wetness on my thighs as she edged into climax.

Just as another moan escaped her, I pulled out covered her ass and back with my cum. Her quivering body finally fell to relax and I collapsed beside her.

* * *

Once we had caught our breath and recovered, she burrowed herself between my arm and chest and looked up at me, grinning playfully.

"So…Talk to me about why I'm your dream girl."


End file.
